Company
by N.A.N.A.1113
Summary: Netherlands and Japan have a sweet time with each others' company after a world conference in Tokyo, drinking in a pub, and even resuming their talk at the hotel where most of the other nations were staying at. Nothing here but fluff.


9:37 PM, Tokyo, Japan.

The city was always bright during the evening with their road light posts and the different lights from buildings, cafes, bars and the sort. Billboards, flashing ads like it was a huge television for public view, and with people walking about in a fast pace like the busy streets they were. There'd been a gathering for most of the nations in the world, a conference during that days, but it didn't stop them - well some, at least - to have some fun during that evening. Most of the nations were hanging out at one of the bars that were exclusively reserved for them. The Japanese who was in charge and the host of the said gathering, Kiku Honda, had been watching them as they drank the night away. It wasn't new to him to just be seated alone at the counter, occasionally being invited to sit with a few of them but rarely going with any group. Of course, he wasn't alone on the counter seats. A few fellow nations were seated there, like England and name a few more other people who didn't like to mingle with the crowd.

"Rhum, please." A low-pitched voice tickled the air behind Kiku.

The familiar voice that came from the new person who just arrived at the counter caught Kiku's ears and attention. "Ah, Arjan-san." the Japanese turned to the tall European who made a seat beside him, "I thought you'd never come here tonight," he spoke to the Netherlands in a calm manner. "What persuaded you to join this... 'noisy' party?" Actually, aside from the noise, it was almost a mess there at the bar with some of the men who couldn't handle their alcohol were already singing non-sense and whatsoever they could do. But they still managed to be less chaotic.

"Ah, well.." The Dutchman hadn't really known. He was supposed to come here after the said people had gone back to their hotel rooms. He scratched his cheek and shrugged, "..just wanted to go for a change, ja?"

"Aa, I see." Kiku turned back to the drink he was holding. Though, the petite man had thought that he might've been there to check on his younger sister, Belgium, who was currently drinking along with the Germans. "I… saw your sister with a few fellow nations in the group. Did you get to see her?"

"Ja, for a bit." The tall Dutchman had seen her alright, but no matter how he stressed it over his sister; the woman still didn't listen to him and went on with her drinking habits. Though, the Netherlander was still a bit wracked inside because of his worry over the lady, he really couldn't help it now since they're both grown up. Surely, the Belgian would already know what to do with these, and if he ever heard news about her being harmed – he'd personally see to it that the people around her would get a lesson or two about handling drunken women. A.k.a, beat the shit out of their living sober asses by the morning.

The reassuring part was, Hungary was with her the whole time, so it was alright to leave his sister in Elizabetha's care. He hoped.

It was actually a long night, but at the strike of 11, most of the people had gone back to the hotel they were accommodated in, leaving a little mess but everything was managed by the bar staffs. Some, well, they'd gone off to bar hop or something. Kiku and the Dutchman were the only people left there, aside from the staff.

"Hm, shouldn't we also head back now?" the smaller one asked, drinking the last shot of alcohol for that evening. Netherlands wanted to stay a little bit longer, knowing that it'd be rowdy back at the hotel with a few of the people drunk insane there. There's not much he could do, anyway. He shrugged, "Sure." drinking his last shot of drink as well. All drinks that the two have drunk, as well as the snacks, had been accounted for already and luckily the cabs were quick to come by in front of the bar. A cab for them both, and they were seated on each sides of the passenger seat. There really wasn't any talking, not much, other than a few casual things they continued to discuss from when they were still at the bar.

"You really can take your alcohol, ne?"

"Mmh, must be because we usually drink a lot at my house." Well, it wasn't really every day, but more like a few times a week. Other than that, he usually drinks during nights when insomnia kicked him. Okay, maybe it was really every day that he'd drink. "You've already drunk your limit?"

"Hai.." The Japanese nodded, peering over the window and looking at his people, "I… really don't drink much." And as far as the Netherlands knew, he only drank during special occasions.

It was a good 15-20 minutes ride back at the hotel, and Arjan offered him to stay over his room for the meantime. It took a few minutes of coaxing the man with words, and maybe offered a bit of stuffs to make him come, but it did work.

Aside from that, Kiku wanted to cool down from the slight buzz he'd gotten from those alcoholic beverages.

Instead of going to his room, they went to the coffee shop that was inside the building, and had a rather quiet time alone. Warm or hot drinks were good to relieve one of the effects of alcohol, and these two were seated on the counter yet again, enjoying each others quiet company. Just the thought that they were there, together, was enough for a company. Small talks, particularly stuffs pertaining about things unrelated to work or duties as Nation representatives were the topic. Household happenings were also included, and some pertaining to traveling and how they've been. Doing nothing but talk about each others' personal life until the shop was closed and they had to go back to their rooms now.

"Thank you very much for the company, Arjan-san." With a bow of his head, the Japanese thanked the man, though the said person also thanked him as well. The night wasn't that eventful, but they both enjoyed their little conversations. Arjan knew very well of the island country's culture, but still decided to place a small kiss on the crown of his head while they were near the entrance of the building. "Thank you, too. It was a wonderful night." Yes, the man enjoyed these nights as well, even though he was… more known for being liberated and such. And people would wonder 'how' in the world was that enjoying to him?

That, no one would understand. For more or less 200 years of having been in good terms with the Japanese, Arjan had gotten close to the petite man, been good friends with him. Although there were times during the second world wars that they have gotten off the well relationship, but still it was now a part of their pasts. And even though there were times before that they've crossed swords at each other, they're still doing well today.

Kiku flushed a bit at the action, "Ah, h-hai. I'll be… taking my leave now."

"Mhn, take care." The tawny-haired man waved at him as he got into a taxi. "Goedenacht."

"You too, Arjan-san." The smaller man's eyes drifted else where, not really looking directly at him. A soft murmur, "Oyasumi…" escaped his lips as he turned the other direction, looking at the yellow car that was parking on the side of the road.

Kiku waved back in return, getting inside the cab and not looking back at him once the car drove off. All that was left for him was to look at the scenery outside the moving car, looking at the different faces of mortals that were living on his lands. Their land. A small sigh and Kiku held his chest, where his heart was beating erratically at the thought of the European kissing him on the head.

He held it tight.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Arjan was still standing outside the vicinity and taking a smoke of a cigarette. The very familiar smell and taste of tobacco smoke filling his lungs, puffed out in a small thin cloud afterwards in exhalation. He'd watch the Japanese man's car move along the road, until he could see it no more.

"Hm…" A faint smile was on his lips, unusual and very rare to see.

And what he was thinking, nobody knew but himself.

**A/N:**Ara, greetings everyone. Nate here, having another fanfic to update this… forgotten account. :3 Though, there is nothing malicious in this fic, I hope that you all like it and… well, I hope you don't mind the slight language usage there. 8'D It's… been a while – really long while – since I visited this place.

They're not really that many, but for the Dutch and Japanese people, if there are any mistakes in my words, please correct me. And for beta readers, I hope my grammar is alright. I'll be glad to edit them. Nedpan for you guys~ Til the next update! :D

See ya'll~!


End file.
